A projection device processes an illumination beam provided by a light source into an image beam by a light engine module, and then the image beam is projected onto a screen by a projection lens to form an image on the screen. The light engine module includes a plurality of optical elements. In order to prevent dust from contaminating the optical elements and affecting the display quality, the optical elements are usually covered with a dustproof casing inside the projection device.
Since an electronic component of the light engine module is also covered in the dustproof casing, an opening is required on the top wall of the dustproof casing for a transmission cable connecting with the electronic component to penetrate out of the dustproof casing, and the opening needs to be sealed with a rubber member to prevent dust from entering the dustproof casing from the opening. Therefore, the conventional projection device takes more time to assemble. If automated production equipment is to be utilized, complex clamps and robotic arms need to be added, resulting in high costs.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.